-Yuri solo-
by GrinsekatzeLina
Summary: Yuri is alone in the large house of his parents and peeked into Victors room ./. ... My first story .. ähm.. in kinda this way... sorry... for not sorry ./.


Yuri sighed and stepped out of his room.

The whole house was still quiet.

Victor was out on a late walk with Makkachin and his parents needed a time out, so they went to Minakos Bar.

Yuri was all alone in this huge house.

He walked along these long floors, breathed slowly and deep, his eyes were searching for something, but he don't know what this can be.

A few steps later he stopped at Victors room, he stared a few minutes on his door, his heartbeat get faster and he opened it.

The room smelled like him, all his clothes were here – in this room. He closed the door silently and headed trough the room. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking and he felt like a little child on Christmas day.

A shy, cute, little smile crossed his lips and he giggled a bit.

His view went through the room and stopped at Victors Shirt, which he wore last night.

Yuri bit his lip and grabbed it. He pushed it against his chest and took a deep breath. Victors Shirt smelled so good, his mind went blank and he thought his heart will immediately stop beating.

A moment later he nervously leaved Victors room and went straight to his own. He slammed the door, locked it fast and breathed wild.

What have he done? He clenched his fingers in Victors Shirt and fell into his bed.

Yuri rolled on his back, his eyes fixed a poster of Victor on his ceiling and he took another deep breath with Victors Shirt on his face.

Yuri let out a quiet moan. His whole body tickled and his mind was full of Victor, which arrived around 5 months ago. They already trained together for the GPF and they spent a lot of time together.

Yuri remembered the day Victor arrived, how he found the Russian naked in the hot spring. Another moan left Yuris lips, Victors body is such delicate and hot.

He bit his lip again and put his head on Victors Shirt, he slowly closed his eyes and he inhaled Victors smell.

"Vi-Victor" he mumbled quietly, his fingers were already playing with his waistband.

He love him so much, want to touch him, feel him.

Yuri placed his pants on the floor and ruffled up his shirt a bit. His fingers danced over his chest and his belt, imagined that they were Victors fingers. Goosebumps were all over his body, which shook of excitement.

He wished Victor would touch him.

Yuris narrow fingers went under his boxer, he teased himself and he knows how hard he already was.

Victors smell was all around him, he let his eyes closed and he breathed heavily as he softly touched his length.

"Mhm.. " he moaned and put his fingers around his member, softly tighten his grip.

He doesn't moved, he only felt his own contraction and enjoy this feeling a bit.

He let his fingers dance feathery over his member, giving him more goosebumps and let his member grow more.

Yuri imagined how Victor was above him, kiss him breathtaking, touch him everywhere. He wants to touch Victors skin as well, wants to slam his body against him. He wants to taste Victors salvia, wants to play with Victors tongue.

He wished, he could say Victor all of this, could tell him how he feel, that he adores him, that he only wants HIM!

His member twitched under his touch and another moan left Yuris lips "Ahh.. V-Victor".

Little sweat-pearls covered his forehead, his heart fasten again, he shivered.

He stroked his length slowly, want to enjoy as much as he can, the Japanese licked his dry lips, he wanted Victor so much.

Yuri cupped the tip of his member, tighten his grip again. "Ngh.. Victor.." he mumbled "..More...".

His breath sharpened and his body stiffened. He bit his lower lip, spread the pre-cum over his tip.

His cheeks were red, feverish and his chest shifted fast up and down.

His fingers glided a little bit faster over his length, let him panting more, to think of Victor let him wanting more.

Slowly he reached his limit, he pushed his back through and he groaled.

Yuri grabbed his hair, pressed his lips together, but he can't prevented his moans. His body shivered and his voice broke. "Vi... Oh my god... Victor... I'm.. I-Im.. coming.." he moaned out load and he spilled out his sperm on his belly. The Japanese laid there, hard breathing, eyes closed, a shy smile on his face, which is feverishly red from what he have done.

Finally he opened his eyes, look at the poster of Victor on his ceiling, he made a decision. He need to talk to Victor, he wanted to say him everything – soon!


End file.
